Książki
Podstawy walki Każdy przeciwnik posiada swoje mocne i słabe strony. Niektórych lepiej jest atakować magią, a innych atakami fizycznymi. 1001 sucharów na każdą okazje Dlaczego wulkan się spocił? Bo był '''AKTYWNY!' HP,EP i CP 'HP' zmniejsza się wraz z atakami wrogów. Jeśli spadnie poniżej zera, postać nie może brać udziału w walce.'' EP''' pozwala na używanie zdolności (u postaci fizycznych) lub magii (u postaci magicznych). Jeśli umiejętność kosztuje więcej EP niż postać posiada, ruchu nie można użyć.'' ''CP (cyberpunkty) umożliwiają używanie najpotężniejszych zdolności zwanych "Cyberskillami". Ilość CP wzrasta podczas zadawania lub otrzymywania obrażeń.'' Biologia dla niekumatych ...................... ...................... ...................... ...................... To nie nadaje się do gry dla dzieci... Matematyka Książka nazwana "Matematyka". Nie liczcie na to, że będę ją czytał. Nie liczcie? Really? Cyberskille ''Cyberskille to najpotężniejsze ataki dostępne w grze. Zużywają one jednak punkty CP, które bardzo ciężko zdobyć. Każda klasa postaci uczy się swojego pierwszego Cyberskilla na poziomie 13. Partnerzy z ligi złotej lub legendarnej również mogą posiadać Cyberskille.'' Jak zostać sławnym youtuberem Książka nazwana "Jak zostać sławnym youtuberem". Ktoś tu nie musi jej czytać! Kiedy Until down Książka nazwana '"Kiedy Until down".'' Pamiętniki z kosmosu Książka nazwana "Pamiętniki z kosmosu". ........... Jeszcze tu po ciebie wrócę kochana! Jak wyrywać laski Książka nazwana "Jak wyrywać laski". ............. Kto jest autorem tego syfu? "Freddy Fuckboy"...hm... Jak wygrać Kroniki Elevena w mniej niż 3 minuty Książka nazwana "Jak wygrać Kroniki Elevena w mniej niż trzy minuty". ''Zerkamy? '''TAK/NIE'' ............. "Git gud"... '*Game over* 50 shades of purple Książka nazwana "50 shades of purple". Nie. Po prostu nie. Nie patrz się tak na mnie, nie zrobię tego. How about nope?! Eleven Potter Książka nazwana "Eleven Potter". No jasne kurwa. Zmieniłem okulary i już wszyscy się ze mnie nabijają .............. AVADA KEDAVRA *''ZIelony błysk*'' O ja pierdolę! No i run pacyfistyczny poszedł się jebać! Eleven Clicker Książka nazwana "Eleven Clicker". ............. O NIE! Ta gra jest oficjalnie zła! Na samo wspomnienie boli mnie ręka... Ryjemy banie Książka nazwana "Ryjemy banię". .................... Została sama okładka... Aż mi się przykro zrobiło... w serduszku... Książka tutaj jest zbyt porwana, aby cokolwiek z niej wyczytać W pustyni i TARDIS Książka nazwana "W pustyni i TARDIS". ................... ..................... ....................... Ekhem... trochę się zaczytałem, sorry. Minecraft Książka nazwana "Minecraft". Zapewne jak zacznę ją czytać nastąpi fala hejtu. Ale to ryzyko, na które jestem gotów. Tylko może bez kamerki? Eleven: Izolacja Książka nazwana "Eleven: Izolacja." Zaraz zaraz... Jestem pewien że widziałem gdzieś już taką książkę... Jak to było... Chyba "Jedenaście: Isolation". Eleven Książka nazwana "Eleven" Cała książka jest wypełniona cyfrą "11". Zapisaną w każdy możliwy sposób... Cyframi zwykłymi, rzymskimi, słownie z Capslockiem, słownie bez capsa, do góry nogami, bokiem, drugim bokiem, krwią... .................. KRWIĄ?! Poziom mocy Książka nazwana "Poziom mocy." IT'S OVER 9000! Przeczytaj mnie jak skończysz grę Książka nazwana "Przeczytaj mnie jak skończysz grę." No dobra... i tak nie mogę teraz otworzyć, więc... Opowieści z Danii Książka nazwana "Opowieści z Danii." Muszę dać ją Neskotowi do przeczytania. Baśnie tysiąca i jednej cytryny Książka nazwana "Baśnie tysiąca i jednej cytryny." To nawet nie jest śmieszne Erkaes. Przestań się kompromitować. Cytryny to bardzo poważny problem współczesnego świata! Czemu, chmurko, czemu Książka nazwana "Czemu, chmurko, czemu." Czemu, chmurko, czemu? Czemu mnie zabijasz?! Kody do gry Książka nazwana "Kody do gry." Są tu wypisane wszystkie kody do "Kronik." .................. Chyba nie myśleliście, że przeczytam je na głos? Studio Filmowe Grabarz Książka nazwana "Studio Filmowe Grabarz." Oooo, to jest pamiętnik! Wpis raz na pół roku, ostatni wpis: 7 miesięcy temu. Well fuck.